The invention generally relates to the field of entertainment devices which have their audio frequency response determined by graphic equalizers which provide for the separate adjustment of the relative emphasis of a plurality of audio subbands within the audio band while providing a visual graphic indication of the relative emphasis. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pushbutton tunable radio with an integral audio graphic equalizer.
In general, graphic equalizers which allow for the separate adjustment of a plurality of audio subbands so that the audio frequency response of an entertainment device can be operator adjusted so as to suit the operator's personal preference have been available only as discrete add-on units to existing entertainment devices. In these discrete add-on units, the amount of emphasis for each of the audio subbands is controlled by the position of a manual control and the amount of relative emphasis for each subband is displayed by the visual position of the manual control. These discrete add-on units have been combined with the pushbutton tunable radios that are in common use in automobiles. The resultant combination, while allowing the radio operator to customize the audio response of the radio to his own desires, takes up appreciable dashboard space in the automobile and provides the radio operator with a total entertainment system which is complex to adjust and has an aesthetically displeasing appearance due to the space requirements of the controls and displays of both the radio and graphic equalizer.